Talk:Michonne (TV Series)
What is with those two walkers with her?Armin Flajka (talk) 13:42, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Armin They are camouflage, an they carry her supplies. And in the comics they were her Boyfriend and her boyfriend's best friendCrosider (talk) 14:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Lines Did Michonne have any lines in Hounded? I don't think she did. 18:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Why Won't She Talk? There have been so many moments where Michonne could've said something to her advantage, but she doesn't. For example, when she is found at the prison, she should've been able to recognize them as Andrea's group and said that she knew Andrea, and that Merle was who they were after. When she tries to kill the Governor and Andrea stops her, she could've said something about how the Governor had captured Glenn and that Rick was there to save them, etc. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 00:41, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Miscellaneous Just been wondering this for a while- shouldn't Michonne be categorized under something more than "Miscellaneous" at this point? She's a pretty significant character, it's weird seeing her next to the insignificant Paula character. *Perhaps a reform of the TV Series Characters template. Have a major section for each season, then do the normal groups like Atlanta camp, nursing home, King County etc for Season 1, then Hershel's farm, Rick's group, etc for Season 2, then Prison, Woodbury, Miscellaneous etc for Season 3.... Thoughts? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 12:46, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Order The Walking Dead Character Page adds characters to when they see them. Michonne should be before the Prisoners survivors and behind Dave and Tony's group. She's not part of an official group and please put your signature, you've been told this already. Shellturtleguy (talk) 18:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) "pancho" or "cloak" exactly what is that thing she wears thats like this : is it a pancho? it sure dosent look like one and that's what it is called on the mcfarlane action figure , we know daryl's is a pancho. and why does she wear it ?Mario5223 (talk) 02:07, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Possible death? I watched the sneak peak for season 4 and it showed her being attacked by zombies-- 11:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Relationships Shouldn't there be a Daryl, Tyreese and a Bob relationship sections in the list Michonne's relationships? She's already interrected with them a good deal now. --RA (talk) 21:28, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Why did Michonne hate The Governor so much? I get why she hates him in the comics, since he raped her, but she pretty much has no reason to hate him in the series. He gave her food, water and fresh clothes, and only resorted to violence when he attacked her, I get she saw something was wrong about him, and she was right, but that didn't give her reason to kill his daughter and stab his eye. Polisbil (talk) 16:31, November 9, 2013 (UTC) *First off she's mad because of the fact that he killed her best friend. His daughter was already dead (well undead) so she had every right to kill his daughter. She stabbed his eye because she couldn't get away and they were fighting. She also was mad at him for reeling Andrea in and having to go away on her own, so basically stealing the only survivor she trusted. And to top it all off he ends up killing Andrea. Plus he has killed members and attacked the group she is in now several times. I believe Michonne isn't so much THAT angry at him for what he has done to her and Andrea, but I believe she wants to kill him because of all the negativity he has brung to the people around her and because of the way he has effected the people around her. ( 04:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC)) Bad Editing And Why It Needs To Stop Okay, I know you're all tired of the negativity so I'll try and keep this brief but, at the risk of coming off as a grammar nazi, it needs to be said. If you're going to edit a page, especially if you're just re-editing something someone else already wrote, you need to keep grammar in mind so we don't all end up reading like a bunch of retards. A good example was the episode summary for Michonne in the episode "After". Here is the version that I updated last night; "While escaping the prison, Michonne encounters the body of her horse Flame and the freshly reanimated head of Hershel. She puts the walker head of her friend down and mournfully caresses it before creating two new pets from zombified members of the Governor's milita and leaving. That night, she dreams of her former life with her lover Mike, his friend Terry, and her son. In the dream, things rapidly progress from their idyllic life to the devastation of the apocalypse and she wakes up screaming. The next day, while traveling with a walker herd under camouflage, Michonne repeatedly sees a walker who looks identical to how she would if she were dead. This realization causes her to snap and cling to her life. She heatedly executes the entire walker herd and begins following the tracks Rick and Carl left behind, finding them inside a house and joyfully knocking on the door to be let in." Today, I see this has been "edited" in its place; "While escaping the prison, Michonne encounters the body of her horse, Flame, and create two new pets from zombified members of the Governor's militia. She found the freshly reanimated head of Hershel and puts the walker head of her friend down and mournfully caresses it, while holding back her tears. After that, she leaves the prison and found two fresh human footprints, but decided not to follow the footprints and go off on her own into the woods. She found a car and rest for the day inside of it. That night, she dreams of her former life with her lover Mike, his friend Terry, and her son. In her dream, things rapidly progress from their idyllic life to the devastation of the apocalypse, and she wakes up screaming. The next day, while traveling with a walker herd under camouflage, Michonne repeatedly sees a walker who looks identical to how she would be if she was dead. This realization causes her to snap and cling to her life. She heatedly executes the entire walker herd and begin crying. Finally, she follows the tracks Rick and Carl left behind, and found a Bar with a dead walker and a note. She rest for a minute and begin talking to her dead boyfriend in her mind. She says she missed him and their son, and that they could've lived and be with her. She continues following Rick and Carl's tracks, eventually finding them inside a house and with tears of joy, she knocks on the door to be let in." Okay, even if I'm ignoring the fact that the person in question felt the need to reword everything just because, and acknowledging a couple of minor details were added, seriously? This reads like a third-grader wrote it. Don't overuse commas, avoid run-on sentences, keep it in the same tense (present in this case) unless appropriate, and for Kirkman's sake, LEARN TO SPELL. Here is the version I edited that should be up now, and will continue to be put back up unless I see a version that either adds something significant or isn't so hard to read it makes my eyes hurt; "While escaping the prison, Michonne encounters the body of her horse, Flame, and creates two new pets from zombified members of the Governor's militia. She finds the freshly reanimated head of Hershel and puts the walker head of her friend down and mournfully caresses it while holding back her tears. After that, she leaves the prison and finds two fresh human footprints but decides not to follow the footprints and go off on her own into the woods. She finds a car and rests for the day inside of it. That night, she dreams of her former life with her lover Mike, his friend Terry, and her son. In her dream, things rapidly progress from their idyllic life to the devastation of the apocalypse, and she wakes up screaming. The next day, while traveling with a walker herd under camouflage, Michonne repeatedly sees a walker who looks identical to how she would if she were dead. This realization causes her to snap and cling to her life. She heatedly executes the entire walker herd and begins crying. Finally, she follows the tracks Rick and Carl left behind and finds a bar with a dead walker and a note. She rests for a minute and begins talking to her dead boyfriend in her mind. She says she misses him and their son and that they could've lived and been with her. She continues following Rick and Carl's tracks, eventually finding them inside a house. With tears of joy she knocks on the door to be let in." Thanks for respecting people's edits in the future and let's keep it productive. SurvivingInSeneca (talk) 23:54, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Possible surname Is it possible that Michonne's last name is Anthony, as her son is named Andre Anthony, or is Anthony considered her son's given name (middle name)? --Frankgrimes1 (talk) 00:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) looking back on "beside the dying fire" i was so excited to see her! Pmatte22 (talk) 01:14, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Her last name, with Mike's, should be Anthony.WalkingDeadNathan1998 (talk) 18:27, June 1, 2014 (UTC) *We don't know. Sounds like "Anthony" (which is more of a first name than last) is Andre's second or middle name. Best to keep it as Andre Anthony, and leave Mike and Michonne as they are, to avoid speculation. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:31, June 1, 2014 (UTC)